Newt s'impose
by Vacarmes
Summary: C'était physique, il ne l'aimait pas. L'ancien second rêva de la liquider, littéralement, sur place et de la piétiner. - NEWMAS. Spoiler tome deux, un petit passage revisité.


**Newt – Thomas.**

**Mot de l'auteur** : Je n'ai guère apprécié, le moment où cette Brenda, ce donne elle-même l'autorisation d'embrasser Thomas sur la joue, et de lui faire tout un tas de compliment. D'ailleurs, il y a énormément d'autres passages avec elle, que je déteste, et je pense que je ne suis pas la seule – _je pense notamment, à mes amies du lycée, Gwenva, Léandre et Justine_. C'est pour cela, que je me suis permis, de corrigé, refaire, enfin, ce que vous voulez, ce petit passage, où Newt aurait, **vraiment dû intervenir** ! Et, au passage, joyeuse St Valentin et bonne lecture !

« Newt s'impose. »

Minho ne parut guère apprécier cette idée.

\- Tu t'imagines que je vais vous suivre et m'asseoir tranquillement avec vous en attendant de me faire couper les doigts ?

\- Oh, ferme-là, pour une fois, aboya Thomas en lui adressant un regard qui signifiait tout autre chose. Allons manger. Ce qui arrivera ensuite à tes jolies mains, je m'en tape.

Minho cligna des paupières, perplexe, mais parut comprendre que Thomas avait une autre idée derrière la tête. Newt, accoudé au mur derrière Minho se retenait difficilement de rire et félicitait intérieurement Thomas, pour sa façon subtil à mentir, et à remettre à sa place son meilleur-ami.

Un instant, Thomas resta figé à la vue du corps tremblant et secoué de spasme de rire de Newt, de ces yeux brillants et du sourire qui naissait sur ces fines lèvres, avant de se reprendre. Mentalement, il se gifla : ce n'était pas le moment de ce laissé à ce genre de penser pour l'ancien second, bien qu'il soit mignon et envoûtant. Il détourna les yeux, rapidement, ce rendant compte qu'il s'enfonçait lui-même, de plus en plus.

\- Si tu le dis. Je vous suis.

Brenda vînt se placer juste devant Thomas son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle avait les pupilles si noires que le blanc de ses yeux donnait l'impression de briller.

Newt su immédiatement que cette fille serait un obstacle et qu'elle entraînerait de nombreuses disputes entre son Tommy et lui. Et, il avait bien dit « son Tommy ». Sa façon d'être et surtout, ces yeux, l'horripilait. Il c'était suffisamment regarder dans un miroir au bloc, pour savoir quel sorte de regard il portait sur Thomas, et Brenda, portait exactement le même regard que lui, ce qui ne l'enchantait absolument pas. C'était physique, il ne l'aimait pas.

\- C'est toi, le chef ?

Thomas secoua la tête et Newt se fit violence, pour rester concentré sur cette femme, qui lorgnait sur Thomas.

\- Non, c'est celui que tu as coupé avec ton couteau.

Brenda se tourna vers Minho, puis vers Thomas. Elle sourit.

\- Ah, c'est curieux. Je sais que tu suis à moitié folle, mais je t'aurais choisi, toi. Tu corresponds plus à l'idée que je me fais d'un chef.

Newt ragea intérieurement et espéra que Thomas réplique violemment, très violemment. Qu'il remette à sa place cette Brenda.

\- Euh … merci.

Thomas se sentit d'abord gêné, puis se souvint du tatouage de Minho. Et du sien, annonçant qu'il était censé se faire tuer. Newt remarqua qu'un voile de tristesse était passé dans les yeux de Thomas et se sentit mal pour ou avec lui. Évidemment, qu'il aurait désiré se rapprocher de lui, passer ces bras autour de ces hanches, le serré de plus en plus fort contre son torse, sentir son odeur, et lui murmuré des mots réconfortants. Mais, il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas.

Thomas s'empressa de reprendre la parole pour masquer son brusque changement d'humeur, et Newt ressentit un pincement au cœur, devant tant de courage et de maîtrise de soi, de la part du brun.

\- Je … moi aussi, c'est toi que j'aurais choisie à la place de ton ami, Jorge.

Le pincement au cœur qu'il venait de ressentir s'estompa aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Newt failli s'étrangler avec sa salive. Ce crétin lui faisait indirectement du rentre dedans et de surcroît, devant lui, alors que lui, s'inquiétait pour ce stupide tocard. Il serra les dents et les poings, et essaya de garder un rythme de respiration calme.

La fille embrassa Thomas sur la joue, qui ne réagit pas. L'ancien second rêva de la liquider, littéralement, sur place et de la piétiner, de la faire souffrir, pour avoir osé porter un regard, ces mains et ces lèvres, sur son Tommy.

\- Tu es mignon. J'espère sincèrement qu'on n'aura pas besoin de vous tuer.

Cette fois, Newt grogna plus fort son mécontentement et Minho, instinctivement c'était rapproché de lui, avant de lui agripper le bras, doucement. L'ancien coureur était loin d'être stupide : depuis que Thomas était arrivé au bloc, Newt n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, son regard restant constamment tourné vers le brun. Rapidement, Minho en était venu à la conclusion, que son meilleur-ami, en pinçait pour le petit bleu, et il c'était juré de les voir ensemble, et de garder un œil, sur Thomas, pendant leurs vadrouilles dans le Labyrinthe, auquel cas, Newt ne lui aurait sûrement jamais pardonné.

Newt écouta distraitement Jorge parlé, le regard rivé sur Brenda, mais il vit parfaitement l'air niais qu'affichait Thomas, et cela ne faisait qu'accroitre sa colère. Distinctement, il entendit Brenda lancer à son Tommy « Je t'aime bien », et son cerveau grilla. Son corps se mit à trembler et Minho sût, que cette fois, c'était la goutte d'eau.

Il desserra quelque peu sa poigne sur l'avant-bras de Newt, avant de se faire brusquement, repoussé. Clairement, il vit son meilleur-ami, avancer, le corps tremblement de rage vers Thomas. Il vit Newt, attraper violemment son tee-shirt, avec une haine et une colère sans nom dans les yeux.

\- Dégage ce sourire et cet air d'imbécile heureux, cracha le blond, assez fort.

Et rapidement, avant que Thomas n'ait eu le temps d'acquiescer ou de répondre quoique ce soit, Newt l'embrassa, férocement, hargneusement. Avec toute l'agressivité et la violence dont il était capable, pour montrer à ce foutu tocard, qu'il désapprouvait totalement ce qu'il c'était passé avec cette cinglé de fondu.

Il relâcha lentement ces lèvres, et se rendit enfin compte que les autres blocards, ainsi que Jorge, riaient et que le visage de Brenda, était clairement marqué par la déception. Newt faillit sauter de joie, et lui lancer une réplique cinglante, mais se retînt, il n'était pas dans ces habitudes de se vanter. Il reprit son souffle, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de Thomas.

\- Jaloux ? demanda sournoisement Tommy.

\- Tu m'appartiens, tocard.

Contre toute attente, le sourire de Thomas s'élargit de plus bel, avant qu'à son tour, il ne happe les lèvres du blond, enroulant ces bras autour de sa taille, le collant clairement à lui. Cette action, anodine, fît redoubler la déception de Brenda et arracha un gémissement de plaisir à Newt.


End file.
